As consumer vehicles and commercial vehicles have evolved, it has been a desirable feature to have lower noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) for improved driver and passenger comfort. In the course of vehicle evolution, various components have been designed for function, safety and minimal NVH. As part of this effort, the overall background noise of the vehicle chassis and powertrain components have been reduced to a point such that the fuel injectors have become an objectionable noise source. This objectionable noise is exaggerated in CNG injectors. A known way to reduce the NVH of CNG injectors is to provide an acoustic barrier that covers the CNG injectors and/or the manifold in which the injectors are mounted.
It is believed that there is a need for a method and apparatus for reducing the NVH of CNG injectors without providing an acoustic barrier that covers the CNG injectors and/or the manifold.